


Bloodied French Quarter

by Bunnylover94



Series: Spells [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Stefan Salvatore is dead, but there's still danger coming to the city of New Orleans. Will the Mikaelsons thwart this enemy?Or will the beautiful Quarter be coated in blood?Kol will end this threat no matter what pulls him away from his revenge. Even a kind brown-eyed warlock. AU.





	Bloodied French Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a Kudos, Comment and Bookmark. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Why was Stefan Salvatore here?" demanded Nik.

Nik's blue-green eyes conveyed a waning patience for the nameless female vampire. Kol merely arched his brow at her and his brother. Nik had barely any patience running in his veins. Patience was a trait Elijah and Finn were famous for. Impulsiveness was his greatest characteristic as well as his Achilles heel. It stung him more often than he cared to admit.

  Although, he found that particular trait useful in times like this, especially when he happened upon tight-lipped individuals who believed their sires' wrath was worse than any anger a "myth" like him could conjure.

  They were wrong.

  Niklaus Mikaelson was the worst being to cross. He lost concern and compassion centuries ago, once his father began hunting them. Nik quickly learned how his newfound passion for murder began to twist and root itself into his core. Joy exploded throughout his body whenever he sunk his fangs into his prey. Nik loved the power blood that passed him, and he gained an addiction for that sensation.

  An addition that developed into an obsession. Nik rarely allowed anything to stand in his way to cementing his influence over the centuries. He had once accumulated massive praise and respect at first glance by other supernatural creatures.

  Now he only was resigned to being a figment of people's imagination. A story people told their children to refrain from being bad. He wasn't fiction, he was a terrifying nightmare. A nightmare that popped into house and ripped out vital organs, and stacked up bodies across the rooms. A nightmare that controlled New Orleans, and commanded multiple forces throughout his kingdom and the nearby territories.

 He was Niklaus Mikaelson and he refused to bow or disappear from any threat that entered his city. If anyone dared touch a hair on any of his citizens, he would decimate every trace of them on this Earth.

  The female vampire shivered. Though not from fear or the cold, it was almost like she was trying to shake away a terrible memory. Her eyes were pained as she slowly breathed out. She nearly choked on the fear preventing her from inhaling a clean breath. She nearly released a panicked sigh.

  She needed to talk, soon. Otherwise Kol might indulge himself in letting her share the fate of her friends. Served her right for siding with them. Anyone dumb who considered sparing Damon Salvatore a thought deserved to be nailed to the cross.

 Odd, how Damon could control such a mysterious creature like this unnamed female vampire. He either gained some edge in past century or he finally started listening to the thoughts that swirled in that noggin of his. That Salvatore finally used something besides those luminous blue eyes of his that always engrossed women to him like bees to honey.

  Apparently some women needed to learn to acquire some real taste; instead they deluded themselves to enjoy the pleasures of the second most pathetic vampire in history. Women were alien to him, especially his sisters. He loved Rebekah more than his other brothers. And Freya...well he didn't know her.

 He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to. She was just another Mikaelson secret. Nothing more. Her reappearance surprised him, but it never stirred any excitement or familial bonds like Finn, Nik, Elijah or Bekah allowed to invade their hearts.

  A darkened cloud crept into the back of Kol Mikaelson's mind, Damon Salvatore sent his brother here under the presumption that Kol was a liar. Stupid arrogant baby vampire. He obviously lived in his deluded world where he knew everything and his elder, more experienced vampires were all morons.

 And by his blind ignorance, that blue-eyed demon of a Salvatore sent his brother to die and their other collected allies. Oh. The guilt would overflow and drown him and his ill-conceived pride. Kol intended to enjoy Damon Salvatore's final seconds as that idiot absorbed those details.

  Kol snorted. "Isn't obvious, Nik?"

  Nik lifted a calm brow, urging his brother to continue. Freya glanced between her brothers. While Jeremy simply watched Kol and Nik with worry for Kol. He hoped Kol's anger vanished, once he finished his vengeful crusade.

  Though Jeremy Bennett doubted Kol would ever change his ways. Kol was a temperamental Mikaelson, and it would remain that way, until he died.

 His anger never bothered Jeremy. Emotions were a natural extension humans contained, they weren't something to lightly shrug off. Kol was a remarkable male, and Jeremy hoped...No, pleaded with whatever higher power existed in the outer cosmos that Kol would stay with him even after everything was over.

  Kol's life mattered, especially his heart and soul.

  Kol smirked. "He came to stir up trouble. Isn't that right, darling?"

  "Close," grounded out the female vampire.

  "What does that mean?" asked Kol.

  "Those assholes wanted to see if _you_ were lying or not. They wanted to see if Klaus was real. And not a story to scare people," informed the female.

  Kol rolled his eyes. He spotted Nik's lips tilted up in a condescending smirk.

 "As you can see, I'm very real, love," taunted Nik.

  "I've noticed," she deadpanned.

  She was rather calm for someone who had just witnessed multiple murders. Perhaps, her emotions were turned off. But then why was she so concerned for that weak werewolf who Kol killed. Interesting little thing...

  "So Stefan really didn't know about Kol, then?" asked Freya. Her eyes danced in deep suspicion for the female vampire. Freya wasn't past killing anyone who planned on hurting her family.

  The female vampire scoffed.

  "Stefan thought your little brother over there was dead. But he talked to a very angry witch who wants your big bad hybrid brother dead."

  "So the Salvatores wanted to fight me?" asked an incredulous Niklaus Mikaelson.

 Nik's smirking lips raised his dimples high and proud. The Salvatores were inferior compared to him, who could not kill him as well as they did Kol. His demise would take more work and a more powerful witch to enact the right amount of damage.

  Especially now that Stefan Salvatore was dead. He was the Salvatore brother with the larger body count. And he acquired a brighter mind than his living brother. Sadly, shame Kol killed him, he might have gotten a location for his older brother.

  Oh, well.

  "That's one way to describe it...The more accurate description is they wanted to kill your immortal ass," bluntly stated the female vampire.

  Jeremy guffawed. Damn, she was hilarious. He wished he had met her in another life. They might have been friends.

 Kol smirked. No one spoke like that to his brother and lived. Hopefully, her punishment would be brief.

 For her sake.

 Kol refused to take his time hurting his enemies. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the gore and the torture. It just seemed wasteful to his time. He despised wasting time. Time, ironically, was precious to him, although it was unlimited.

  Nik's lips thinned. He understood her point, but this disrespect was unusual. He didn't know whether to applaud her boldness or snap her neck. She was lucky he needed her information, otherwise her heart would be ripped and tossed across the grimy alley.

 Freya coughed to hide an amused smile. She had guts, which explained how the vampire had lived for so long. Many did not survive their encounters with Nik, especially when they sassed him so.

Nik glared at his siblings. He then turned to the nameless female vampire. "How'd they manage to get their hands on white oak?"

  The female sighed. "A bridge."

 "What?" a perplexed Nik asked.

  That was an odd location. Even by Salvatore standards. He had heard many ridiculous things about that moronic brother duo.

  "Mystic Falls has a bridge where the humans constructed it entirely of white oak," she explained.

  "And so the Salvatores found out about the damn thing by luck?" an irritated Nik questioned.

  She scoffed. "I wouldn't call it luck. They threatened a local professor and he spilled his guts on all things Originals."

  "So you eagerly served the Salvatores? Like a lap dog," taunted Kol.

 The female vampire's eyes flashed and a slight sneer graced her lips. Her shoulders squared and she narrowed her furious gaze at him. Kol only raised an uncaring eyebrow at her.

  "Look the Salvatores don't matter to me. The only guy in their little group that actually worried about me was Tyler. And now he's dead," she said.

  She pointedly glared at Kol.

  Kol shrugged. Not one ounce apologetic.

  She huffed.

 Jeremy frowned and walked up to her. "I'm sorry about that. Kol can just kills without thinking about the consequences."

  The female vampire thinned her lips and sighed. "It's not that big of a deal."

 Jeremy tilted his head. "You seemed a bit shaken after that."

  She lowered her dark, mysterious gaze to her shoes. "It was more fear for myself. I didn't really care about _him_ killing everybody. Either way, he'd be dead by Damon; even if you never brought back Kol Mikaelson from the dead."

  Jeremy's jaw slackened. "I had help. I didn't do it on my own. Like at all."

  The female vampire snorted. "Can I give you some advice?"

  Jeremy nodded.

She leaned into him. "When someone assigns you the credit for something, don't deny it, okay?"

  "Alright..." said a confused Jeremy.

  Her dark eyes danced in amusement, despite the overwhelming worry plaguing around them.

  "They didn't trust me, okay," informed the mysterious dark-eyed vampire.

  "I don't believe that for a second, love," declared Nik.

  "Believe me or don't. It's not going to affect me one way or the other," drily stated the female.

  "What did they threaten you with?" asked Freya.

  "It was more of _who_ ," said the female vampire.

  Kol and Nik shared a look.

  Jeremy opened his mouth to ask, but Freya beat him to it.

  "Who kept you from abandoning the Salvatores?"

  The female vampire's eyes darkened and attempted to bat away her deep rooted concern for her person's well-being.

  "My mother" she breathed.

  "I'm sorry," Jeremy said.

  The female turned to him with an appreciative glance. Kol bit his lip and then looked at the female with little empathy.

  "What about your lover?" taunted Kol.

  "Kol," scolded Jeremy.

  Kol stiffened. Why was he in the wrong? Didn't Little Bennett just defend him? Now he was treating him like a badly behaved pup.

  The female vampire snorted.

 "Ty and I were never together like that. We were allies trying to help each other through _this_. The only person I care about is my mom," casually stated the female.

  "Is that so, darling?" mocked Kol. 

She glared at Kol. "I wouldn't be here, otherwise, _Mr. Mikaelson"_

  "Careful, baby vampire," warned Kol.

  "Or what?" she demanded.

  "You can't be that stupid," remarked Kol.

  "Try and stick that hand in my chest and I'll break your wrist," threatened the vampire.

  "You might have to use all of your strength to get it to bend, darling," mocked Kol.

  She snarled, "Coming from the guy who was killed by two vampires who are even younger than me, _darling_."

  Kol thinned his lips and a flash of wounded pride and anger swarmed his face. The female vampire smirked a knowing gleam.

 "I will kill your mother, the first chance I get," promised Kol.

  The female's lips curled up in an offended and terrifying sneer. "Do that, and I'll turn your little warlock lover into a vampire. See how'll he'll feel."

  Kol growled.

 "Why bring me into this?" muttered Jeremy.

  "Ignore them," advised Freya. She gestured for the female vampire to continue, but her efforts were in vain.

 "Enough, Kol" commanded Nik.

 "Did you not just hear her?" demanded Kol.

  "Yes, but only on the things that actually matter. This little spat is child's play compared to what the Salvatores are planning on. Now, love, please don't spare any details," casually commanded Nik.  

She sighed. "Fine. Damon is coming to end you, especially since he talked to a handful of witches who hate you. Like really hate you. Not to mention, his pack of devoted offspring."

  "But I thought vampires can't have children," stated an infuriatingly confused Jeremy.

  "They can't. She's most likely referring to the vampires Damon Salvatore sired" explained Freya.

  "Oh," said Jeremy.

  "Can I finish? Unless you have more to add..." said Freya.

  Jeremy flushed. "Sorry."

  The female vampire huffed.

  "With those mini-armies, he will be a force to reckon with," she said.

  "Not with us here, darling," confidently bragged Kol.

  "A lot of confidence from the guy who got stabbed by Damon Salvatore," retorted the female vampire.

  "Ignore him, love. Is there anything else?" Nik asked.

 She paused and seemed to be revisiting a recent memory. "The bridge."

  "But it's not here..." stated Freya.

  "He could use it to threaten us to surrender or obey his petty demands, _sister_ ," said Kol.

  "I'm completely aware of that," said Freya.

  "Obviously not," remarked Kol.

  Freya ignored Kol's snark.

  "It's not with him, though, he may have carried enough for his vampires to use against the Mikaelsons. But he's leaving the source open and unprotected. Without it, his one advantage over us fails and we will beat him," said Freya.

  "So then what? We burn it to the ground," snapped Kol.

  Freya nodded.

  "That's smart. But who's going to do the honors?" asked Jeremy.

  "Not me. I have New Orleans to rule," said Nik.

  "I can take care of one simple bridge," said Kol.

  "Kol, maybe someone else should go...Like Bonnie," suggested Jeremy.

  "No. Your sister is an amazingly gifted witch. We will need her now more than ever," said Nik.

  "Then I'll go," declared Jeremy

  "No" commanded Kol.

  "Why not? You guys need Bonnie. And I'll just get in the way," said Jeremy.

  "He's right," agreed the hybrid Mikaelson.

  "Shut up, Nik," Kol said through a clenched jaw.

  "Come now, Kol. Your warlock is offering to go of his own free will. No need to make him stay," taunted Nik.

  "Kol, I can do this," insisted Jeremy.

  Kol clenched his jaw. "No you're not."

 "Who else is going to go?" asked Jeremy.

  Kol smirked. "Who do you think, darling?"

  "That's stupid, Kol. You need to keep up the assumption that you're dead," interjected Freya.

 Kol scoffed. "Thanks for the tip."

 Freya's lips thinned. "Just trying to keep you alive."

 "Well don't bother. I can handle that on my own," waved off Kol.

 "I honestly doubt that you can. Remember how they ambushed you?" chided Freya.

  Kol whirled on Freya. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

 Nik sighed. They did not have time to rehash old family wounds. They needed to come together for a change. Family Forever. And they had to eliminate Damon Salvatore and his delusional followers. Along with the witches who desired to eliminate him and his immortal family. Freya was their blood.

  "She's our sister, Kol," declared Nik.

  "Since when, Nik?" demanded Kol.

  "The Beginning," stated Nik.

  Nik was quickly growing tired of his eternally stubborn brother. Kol needed to let go of his hang-ups for Freya. All that mattered was that she was here now, and helped them out of the many confrontations they faced over the recent few of years.

  Kol scoffed and turned to Freya. "We heard stories about you growing up. That's the only thing you will ever be, sister."

  Freya clenched her jaw as Kol walked away from her. Her eyes narrowed. Kol growled as he collapsed to the slimy alley floor. He hacked and coughed out a small puddle of blood. Jeremy rushed over to him and chanted a counter spell.

  "Stop it," he begged.

  "Get out of the way, young warlock," demanded Freya. She did not want to hurt the naïve young warlock, but if he insisted on standing in her way; then she would injure him.

  "I know he can be a jerk, but you two are family. You have to stick together, especially now," said Jeremy.

  "Then he should stop being an idiot," said an exasperated Freya.

  "He won't go destroy the bridge," promised Jeremy.

  "And how can you make sure that won't happen?" asked a curious Freya.

  "Damon will be coming here to fight. Kol deserves to have his revenge, so he can surprise this Salvatore guy and his armies," explained the wide-eyed warlock.

  "You suggesting that he goes alone-"

  "Not alone. He'll have you, Klaus, Bonnie and all the loyal hybrids. Along with whichever siblings you can convince to join us," interjected Jeremy.

  Freya hesitated. "Kol's lucky to have an ally like you."

  Jeremy blushed.

  Freya sighed. Kol was obnoxious, and he more than deserved some punishment for being him. She would have to wait to properly give it to him, but she needed to push against her personal feelings. So that she could focus on the more immediate threat.

 Freya ended her magical hold over her annoyingly arrogant and uncontrollable brother. Kol growled at his sister. Freya was unmoved by his threatening gaze. Honestly, he needed to learn some respect every now and again. He would do him some good.

  Although, Kol actually following his young friend's wise advice was unknown. Kol always followed his own path. He often spat in the faces of those who attempted controlling him. He hated being treated like some puppet manipulated and confined by strings. Kol Mikaelson was a wild card. He never played out the situation what people expected or wanted him.

  "Kol, you should stay."

  "And do what? Just let you head out on your own?"

  Jeremy chuckled. "I'm not going."

 "Really, now...Why?" asked Kol.

  "I may not be the best warlock. But Bonnie and Freya shouldn't have to do this alone," reasoned Jeremy.

  "How, sweet. Do you want me your cheerleader?" taunted Kol.

  "No, you have to be on the front lines," Jeremy stated.

  Kol blinked and opened his mouth, "A warlock is commanding to take my revenge..."

  Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

  "Huh."

  "If that's what you want to do, that is."

 Kol neutralized his face. He thinned his lips and stood away from Jeremy, Nik, Freya and the female vamp. That warlock caused a buzz inside him; probably still recovering from Freya's stupid spell. Although Little Jeremy Bennett might have put a spell on him, and Kol immediately rejected that idea.

  Jeremy was a decent warlock. Not an astoundingly gifted one.

  "Fine," said Kol.

 Jeremy blinked and smiled softly. "Alright. I wouldn't want to put you out."

 Kol sighed."What else would I do, darling?"

  Nik smirked. Interesting how one baby warlock could influence his brother so easily. He would make sure to tease him about in the years and centuries to come. Kol deserved some brotherly teasing, after all the ridiculous stunts Kol had pulled over their _long_ millennia.

  Freya's eyes widened in astonishment. She must have missed something. That was way too easy. What did Jeremy have to persuade Kol so easily? His soul? Doubtful, that warlock seemed to be as harmless as a fluffy kitten. Maybe...he provided Kol with something far more valuable.

 The nameless female vampire blinked and anchored her dark gaze on Jeremy. Whether the warlock was aware of it or not, he had accomplished one the most amazing feats in vampire history. No one told Kol Mikaelson what to do, ever; not even his own family. Even when those past loyal witches and warlocks attracted him and charmed him with their powers, often were killed by his hand.

 Kol had a terrifying reputation. At least, Klaus had a kingdom to run and was required to act reasonable from time to time. Whereas, Kol had no one or a group of people preventing him from massacring entire villages and towns along with his group of admirers.

 It was fortunate that the Little Bennett was not a fawning fan of Kol Mikaelson or he would have joined the other decaying corpses that filled her nostrils with that sickening odor. It was good for her too, the warlock seemed concerned for her safety.

  That was new for her. Nobody worried, at least not in a while. She lied about Tyler...He didn't really worry about her. She had worried for him. She had promised a Lockwood ancestor that she would protect any descendent from any vampiric or other supernatural threat.

  He regarded her with distrust.

  As it should be between vampires and werewolves.

  "Are we going now?" she demanded.

  She had no issue with rudeness. Especially since it got her what she wanted. She had nothing to lose. Even if they killed her, her mother would be free. Her mom wouldn't need to worry about her well-being anymore. She could live the life she wanted for a change. Her mother deserved that. 

 The Salvatores and their allies' bodies would be torn and scattered across the land. Their bodies would smolder under the terrible Sun rays. No more danger to her mother or to the New Orleans' power structure. Everything remained consistent for a few years, until another threat emerged to impend Klaus and his family.

  They would always have someone to face.

 She'd only hope her mother wouldn't attempt to seek revenge. Her life didn't need to end, because of her daughter's reckless stupidity.

 "Baby vampire, be careful. You don't want to lose your tongue," cautioned Kol.

 The female vampire snorted. "Whatever."

  Kol glared at her. The female vampire blankly stared back at the emotionally turbulent Mikaelson sibling. He could easily kill her without a second thought. She noted she might be spared thanks to the big-hearted warlock.

  "She has a point, Kol. We need to go," said Jeremy.

  The female vampire stood up and walked over to the group. Her hands clenched and her eyes dark and menacing to Kol.

  "You try anything, and you'll-" threatened Kol.

  "Yeah. Yeah. My pretty tongue will be nailed to the wall," coolly stated the nameless female vampire.

 Kol clenched his jaw, and grabbed the warlock. He then darted away at full vampire speed. Nik then grabbed Freya's wrist and circled his hand around her waist.

  "Hold on, love," instructed Nik.

 "Yes, sir," she said.

  She bit down the sarcastic remarks that threatened to emerge. Klaus sucked at being patient.

  Like she'd jump ship now.

  They then flashed away from the disgusting alley where the multiple supernatural bodies littered the ground. Flies, gnats and other disgusting insects buzzed over them. Their bodies would be taken care by a lesser hybrid later, after they dealt with the second Salvatore.

***

  They walked through the giant, beautifully-cared for double doors. The three siblings, warlock and strange vampire entered in as a bratty foot stomped into the ground. And an unconcerned dark-skinned, green-eyed powerful witch. Jeremy looked between the blonde and Bonnie rapidly.

  He hoped his sister didn't hurt Kol's sister...too much. Kol would kill anybody who tried to wound that one.

  "Where is he?" demanded the loud blonde.

  "I don't know. He went to go check on his brother or whatever," nonchalantly said Bonnie.

  "Glad to know his little pet keeps check on her master."

  "Excuse me?!" exclaimed Bonnie with a scowl.

  "May I interrupt?" asked a dimple-popping hybrid.

  Bonnie whipped her head over in his direction. "Get your sister, before I melt her brain."

 Rebekah whirled on Nik. "Where were you?"

  Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the bratty Original vampire. The Mikaelson brat needed to calm down, before Bonnie gave her a head ache.

  "Out," simply stated Nik.

  Rebekah huffed and pouted. She spotted Kol and her jaw dropped.

  "Why didn't you tell me the spell worked?"

  Nik sighed.

  Kol interjected. "Miss me, Bekah?"

  "No," firmly stated Rebekah.

 "Don't we have bigger things to worry about? You guys can have your priceless family moment later," interjected the nameless vampire.

  Rebekah sneered at the female vampire. "Who is she?"

  "A baby vampire with no respect for those who came before her," stated Kol.

  "Obviously," noted Rebekah.

  "What's going on, Jere?" asked Bonnie.

  "We ran into Stefan and his crew of supernatural creatures," answered Jeremy.

  "Who?" Bonnie asked.

  "I guess his last name is Salvatore," said Jere.

  Bonnie's eyes flared. "Why is Stefan Salvatore here?"

 "To kill us," said Jeremy casually.

  "What?!" cried Bonnie.

  Her brother was a sweet boy, for the most par. Now he was casually mentioning murder. What had Kol done to him?

  Bonnie glanced at Kol Mikaelson who merely returned her gaze. He caught the curious light in her eye and mistook it for their current situation, not Bonnie's worry for her brother. He and his family needed all the assistance to destroy the wily, less extraordinary Salvatore.

  "Darling, now would be the time to work your magic," recommended Kol.

  Bonnie nodded. "Right. Come on, Jere, let's look in the book."

 Now was not the time to reflect on Jere's current behavior. She would worry about that later.

  "Sure," Jeremy shrugged and followed his magical sister.

 "I'll give you a hand," said Freya.

  Bonnie rose a confused brow. "And you are?"

  "Freya. Freya Mikaelson."

  Bonnie's emerald green eyes widened. Her lips parted, " _The_ Freya Mikaelson?"

  Freya bit her lip and scrunched her forehead. "I didn't know there were any other Freya Mikaelsons here..."

  "I'm sorry...I'm Bonnie Bennett and I've heard great things. I did not think I would get to run into you while I was here," gushed Bonnie.

  Jeremy rose a brow at Bonnie and then shook his head. His sister was so cute when she met her magical idols. She was going to be on Cloud-9.

  Freya's lips twitched. "Well, glad to be of service."

  "So what do spell do you guys think we should try?" asked Jeremy.

  The witches shared a look. Jere was sweet, but he didn't quite have the inner ruthlessness gene to pull off this vicious string of spell castings. He would be a great source of moral support. And they required someone to get all of their ingredients.

  Nik smirked. "Well your boyfriend seems to be fitting in just fine."

  Kol coughed to hide the small smile curving up his cheeks. "So is your witch."

  Nik blinked and smirked. "I knew she would."

  Rebekah stalked over to them. "What took you both so long?"

  "We had to get some answers, Bekah," said Kol.

  Rebekah huffed. "I think you two have lost your touch. Especially when your loves are around."

  Nik huffed. "I have not."

  Kol rolled his eyes and sighed mockingly.  "You're seeing things, dear sister."

 Rebekah smirked. "Denial, much?"

  Both brothers snorted. Their sister needed to have her eyes checked. They were not interested in the Bennett siblings. Not even an inkling of fascination. Rebekah always remained loyal to her romantic delusions.

  A hybrid rushed into the room.

  "Sir, your brother is here."

 "Ah, Lyra, thank you. Tell him to join the party," joked Nik.

 Confusion clouded the black hybrid's face and then she nodded. She tilted her head and then shook it to erase the irritating emotion.

  "Will do, sir," she promised. 

  She darted away. Lyra repeated everything Nik had told her to say. A beat of silence passed, before Elijah thanked her. Her heart sped up and she left him to go attend to something in the kitchen.

  Kol smirked. He always liked her. She wasn't as annoying as most of Nik's infernal creatures. Those beasts believed they were the invincible, dominating, and unique to the world, which they took as them being superior to everyone.

 Kol wished Nik let him teach a few of his hybrids a thing or two. They needed to accomplish a basic understanding of how the supernatural hierarchy worked.

  "Niklaus." Elijah prompted and nodded at his siblings as a brief, detached greeting.

  "So does Warlock-lover get to kill Damon? Or what?" sassed the nameless vampire.

  "I'm sorry. Who are you?"asked Elijah.

  "Just another baby vampire," clipped out the female vampire.

 "A stupid baby vampire," added Rebekah.

  The female vampire pushed down the irritation from this Mikaelson sibling. Though Kol and Klaus had cultivated frightening reputations; between their mood swings and their love for brutal murder. They attacked and they partied shortly after, the volatile brothers committed to their kills. Elijah and Finn were fair and renowned for their rule-abiding natures, but their hands were also painted with the ruby shaded liquid more than a few significant moments in history. Freya Mikaelson was new to the public in the supernatural community. She was an anomaly; a witch who lived past her normal lifespan. Freya was immortal like her siblings and equally dangerous. She devoted herself and her magical powers only to her family. But Rebekah Mikaelson was not the Original to underestimate. She too had countless unmarked graves, many crispy remains scattered across the lands.

  Rebekah contained a darkness that she loved wielding when her anger was aroused by nuisances or anyone stupid enough to stand in her way.

  And she was not that stupid of a baby vampire. Kol, she teased and confronted, because Jeremy provided her insured protection against him. Klaus needed her information on Damon's plan and how to properly counter it. Elijah met her today. So there would be no stance on her, until she popped off again.

  Maybe he would scold her, like her mother would.

  Rebekah would kill her and remain entirely unapologetic. She mocked her and undermined her exhaustion into a thick mangled, jerking bundle of nerves. Although, she experienced many confrontations over the centuries and survived by the skin of her teeth. She never wanted to have her teeth ripped out by a brat of an Original with not a drop of regard for anyone except her own.

  She liked life. She refused to die from flapping her mouth at the wrong Original.

  They were Originals, after all.

  "That's putting it mildly," murmured Kol.

  She really didn't mind making an exception for him. That immortal ass deserved a stabbing to his chest. His body deserved a few more creative scars to decorate his skin.

  "Enough. Why did you call me, Niklaus?" repeated Elijah.

  "Always straight to business, brother. Don't you want to have a bit of fun?" teased Kol.

  Elijah merely slid his hands into his pockets. "Why am I here?" he stressed.

  Though Elijah was an exceedingly patient man, he refused to participate in their games. He had a meeting with the council tomorrow, and he would appreciate his siblings arrived to their point instead of teasing and twisting their words to play around.

 He was in no mood.

  "Niklaus, I need to be in D.C. later today. Tell me why I'm here or I'll walk out the door," Elijah threatened.

 The female vampire shivered. She heard about how reserved he was, but she never thought she would experience his dark side. This was the side Elijah showed before he wiped out that village in England over 500 years ago. The night engraved the deadliness and ruthless Elijah Mikaelson exerted at his most terrifying massacre.

  "Ah. You are going to meet up with the council. Give them my regards, brother," taunted Nik.

 The female vampire bit down a surprised gasp. Her mother told her stories about the terrors the council prevented since their introduction to the supernatural world, as well as the restrictions that shackled most of the murder-loving and revenge-seeking creatures.

  It worked at a cost. Like all governments, it spawned many underground rebels and socials deviants that lived outside the well-crafted legislation.

  "Perhaps you would come and tell them yourself," casually snipped Elijah.

  "And abandon my city? No, sorry, Lijah," objected Nik.

  Elijah sighed.

  "Why do you let them control us, Elijah?" demanded Rebekah.

  "We need limitations too, Rebekah," stated Elijah.

  Rebekah scoffed. "They should be the one with the limitations. We are older than them. We deserve the respect."

  "We don't deserve that," Elijah said.

  Interesting. The female vampire thought respect would be Elijah Mikaelson's top priority, but he shoved that concern under the surface and battled for the higher need for societal order. Elijah Mikaelson was the last breath of old world honor standing before her. And she debated whether she should mockingly make barf faces at him or bow before him.

  The latter was unlike her completely.

  And the formal would have Rebekah Mikaelson rip out her beating heart.

So she decided to sit there and wait, until she located another opportune moment to judge and remark on their actions. She was determined to escape the Mikaelsons and Damon Salvatore, so she and her mom reunited away from scheming vampires and traitorous witches and warlocks for at least 3 centuries.

  "We've been here longer," argued Rebekah.

  "Elijah, you shouldn't bore us with that idealistic crap tonight," sighed Kol.

  Elijah's elegant eyebrows rose. "Then tell what's going on?"

  Kol and Rebekah exchanged a look. Elijah filed the look under his invisible notes for his siblings' many ridiculous actions. Nik sighed and then slowly walked over to Elijah. He directed a thoughtful yet worrisome glance to Elijah.

  "Well, I suppose the cat's out of the bag," exhaled Nik.

  Elijah swallowed any impulsive action that would have had his siblings scattered like roaches struck with bright, overwhelming lights. Niklaus appeared irritated that he had come, although Niklaus requested him to in the first place.

  Niklaus had a mountain load of gall. Elijah deserved to express his frustration at the moment, but he submerged his darker and unbecoming emotions down like a descending submarine.

  Eventually, those negative emotions would reemerge, but by then he would lay on a luxurious seat in first class sipping on his favorite drink.

  "No need to keep me in the dark, Niklaus," said a superficially contained Elijah.

  "One of the Salvatore brothers came," responded Nik.

  "What did they do?" demanded Elijah.

 Those Salvatores had already slayed Kol. He was a nuisance, but he did not deserve to be ruthlessly slaughtered like livestock.

  He was family.

  If they tried anything else, equally as appalling, then Elijah would tell the council to deal with it. They needed to understand who came first and the Mikaelson family deserved respect.

  He nearly scoffed aloud at his own hypocrisy.

  Did he not _just_ reprimand Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol into respecting the council? And he plotted to act against them. They who provided a stable foundation in the ever-changing and chaos-driven supernatural community. The council cemented a set of undeniable and unwavering laws to the many beings who battled to emerge as the victor.

  The council permitted the witches and warlocks' families and lineages opportunities and aid to teach and support wayward magically gifted youth.

  The vampires were gifted daylight jewelry, as long as they promised to hunt with caution and limit any unwarranted attention to the kills. Hunters ruined any indiscretion vampires desired while living in plain sight.

  The werewolves were provided with wide-spread acres to roam and stalk like the animalistic beasts they morphed into. Werewolves lingered on the fringes of any civilized society, but some heard discreet whispers about an alternative to their painful existence. One only had to ask.

Provided if the lucky werewolf knew which one council member to inquire to. Otherwise they would be rejected on the spot for such an outrageous request. Did they expect their pain would be wiped away without a cost?

  The hybrids were allowed to exist. Most had rejected the very idea of their existence, until they stood face to face with a menacing, leering Niklaus. Then they decided to alter their stance on hybrids.

  They vowed to Niklaus that they would devote themselves to provide him able-bodied bodies to convert into loyal soldiers. Niklaus rejoiced with a dimple-displayed smile and a round of half-hearted assurances he would not kill any other council members from the day on.

  Nik scoffed. "Nothing. At least they never got around to enacting their part of the plan."

 Elijah internally sighed as a gleam of realization entered his elegant face. "You killed them. You broke the law, Niklaus."

  Nik smiled from ear to ear. "I wish I could take all the credit, but Kol here really had all the fun."

  Kol smirked. "It wasn't like the old days, but it was satisfying to watch Stefan Salvatore suffer."

  Nik smirked back at Kol. "Maybe you would have enjoyed it more, if you took your time."

  Kol drily chuckled. "I'm not you, Nik."

  Elijah finally sighed aloud. "Your love for torture is unrivaled, Niklaus and as equally appalling. Kol, you shouldn't have killed them in the open. We are living in 2017, not 1517."

 He pointedly looked at both of his unruly brothers. Nik smiled a thick and charming one that displayed his dimples, a glimmer of humor and joy radiated from his blue-green eyes. Kol smirked with an unapologetic twinkle in his mahogany eyes. Rebekah rose an amused eyebrow at the scene, before she pulled out her shiny rose gold iPhone 8. She unlocked it and scrolled past a few images satisfied her. A smiling blonde-haired male with warm eyes basking and worshipping the immortal beautiful young blonde beside him, _her_. A small smile traced up her cheeks.

  "You need to report yourselves," scolded Elijah.

  "Why...?" groaned Kol.

  "We're not going to see the bloody council, Lijah," protested Nik.

  He would rather spend two more days with his scolding brother.

  "They really need to change their name," added Rebekah.

 Rebekah continued examining the photo, but glanced up at her brothers to participate in the conversation.

  "No, Bekah. They need to keep it to remind us how boring they are. Right 'Lijah?"

  "Kol...I understand that the Bennetts brought you back. But that does not mean you waste your second chance at life."

  Kol rolled his eyes in a slow deliberate spin to stress his absolute no concern for the consequences of his recent actions. The council was just another governmental establishment the Mikaelsons destined to rise and fall in their long lifetime. He had witnessed many evolutions and revolutions in the world. No one stayed on top for forever.

  "They aren't Gods, Lijah. Why should we bother listening to them?"

  "Because that is the right thing to do," stated Elijah.

  Kol snorted. "Laws were meant to be broken."

  Jeremy walked in. "So for Damon Salvatore-"

  Elijah pivoted his head and flashed over to Jeremy. "Why are you concerned about the other Salvatore?"

  Jeremy jolted back. "Mr. Mikaelson, when did you get here?"

  Elijah wanted to sigh, but forced on a patient façade. "Not too long ago. What were you saying about Damon Salvatore?"

  "He's coming here. To...see if your brother Klaus really exists and then kill some people," revealed Jeremy.

  "Glad to know, my siblings are taking the matter seriously," coolly remarked Elijah as he frowned at his siblings.

  "Oh, brother. We having a real ball. Would you care to join us? There will tea and cakes." deadpanned Nik.

  Did his brother think he was entirely inept at taking care of enemies? In all of his massacres, Elijah needed to have more faith in him than that. 

   "We need a plan, Niklaus," stressed Elijah.

   "Why didn't I think of that?" sarcastically wondered Nik.

  Elijah readjusted his cuffs. "Obviously, because you're too distracted on attempting to persuade Kol to allow your assistance in a couple of rounds of torture against the Salvatores."

  Nik laughed. "And here I thought you lost your sense of humor."

  "Do you have a plan, Niklaus?"

  "We're working on it," informed Kol.

  "Then what is our course of action?" prompted Elijah.

  "Well, we need someone to burn a bridge," remarked Nik.

  "A bridge?" questioned Elijah.

  "Yes, you heard us correctly, Elijah," assured Rebekah.

  "You're welcome to go, Bekah," teased Kol.

  "No thanks," she threw out.

  "What exactly is the significance of this bridge?" asked Elijah.

  What was the point of this mysterious bridge? It better not be another one of their little games. Elijah's patience was wearing thin and his time ticked away as he stood here watching them deliberately stall.

  "It has white oak," interjected Jeremy.

  Thank the Gods, the Bennett had some sense.

  "Thank you, warlock," deadpanned Nik.

  Jeremy blushed. Kol stared at him openly with parted lips and a teasing smirk. That sent the Bennett warlock into a darkened red rose flush coating him from the center of his face to the tips of his ears. Elijah rose a brow at his unpredictable brother and shook his head. He did not have time to worry about small things.

  "I see. And where is it?" asked Elijah.

  "Mystic Falls," said Kol who still was locked in staring match with the blushing warlock.

  "Of, course," deadpanned Elijah.

  "Isn't ironic, brother?" asked an entertained Nik.

  "I'm surprised this amuses you, Niklaus," said Elijah.

  "Come now, Elijah, you must see the poetry behind it. We were created there and our weakness continues thriving there," ventured Nik.

  "Not really," muttered Kol.

  Niklaus appeared to ignore their brother. Elijah agreed with their younger, rebellious brother. There was nothing amusing or amazing about this revelation.

  It must have been an artist quirk. All those hours he wasted stroking and mixing all those infernal colors. They rotted any remaining common sense that once dominated his brain and replaced them with reckless impulses.

  Elijah scoffed. "Only you would enjoy this."

  "I don't enjoy it. It simply reminds us how clever mortals are. And how we should be glad, many think we are scary stories," philosophized Nik.

  "Are we taking care of it? Or not?" demanded Elijah.

  "Lyra can take care of it," waved off Nik.

  "No," contended Elijah.

  "Why not, brother?"

  "Don't want the little wolf hurting herself?" taunted Rebekah.

  "Let's send someone who they wouldn't exact you to send," said Elijah.

   "Like?" pressed Nik.

   "What about Finn?" Elijah suggested.

   "Why would we do that to him?" demanded Rebekah.

   "Bekah, Finn loves doing this noble crap," said Kol.

   "Doesn't mean we should send him out there where any hunter could easily kill him..."

   "Bekah, he can handle it," assured Kol.

  Rebekah pressed her lips and shook her head. No, it was out the question. Her brother should not be the pawn in this stupid battle.

 They should send Lyra. She was another hybrid. Nik could always make more hybrids. They only had one Finn. She wanted her brother to live.

   "Bekah, it's the only way."

 Rebekah internally snorted. Yeah, right. It was the only way to keep their precious Lyra alive. Her brothers all fawned over that hybrid. Though, Nik was entrenched in a sea of denial, he clearly cared for her over his pack of loyal subordinates.

 Kol saw her as some sort of friend.

  Elijah...Well that was hard to say. He most likely refused to let innocents perish for helping them.

  "Fine..." she ground out.

  "But we're calling him and telling him exactly what to do and to remind him to get out of there as soon as possible," Rebekah commanded.

  Kol rolled his eyes. "Any other demands, Bekah?"

   "A few minutes alone. And send Freya in here," she directed.

***

  Finn sounded rough as his voice boomed in her ears. Freya's gaze and hers were latched to Rebekah's iPhone screen. The speaker button was highlighted. A trembling energy passed between the sisters.

 They despised this option. But they couldn't convince their brothers to allow Lyra to venture out to Mystic Falls.

   "And you know to avoid a warlock and to use that charm I gave?"

   "I can handle it, Freya," Finn insisted.

   "But-" interjected Rebekah.

  Finn chuckled. "Consider it done. I'll keep in touch."

  The call ended with the incessant beep.

   "How is dear Finn?"

  "Shut up, Kol."   

  "Bekah, you should be nicer to me. Or should I also have Nik drill a dagger into my heart? Maybe then, you'd worry about me."

 Rebekah scoffed and refused to spare Kol an ounce of energy.

  Freya shook her head and placed her head on her sister's shoulders. "Everything will be alright."

 Rebekah sighed. "I hope so."

  Lyra burst into the room and flashed over to the three Mikaelsons. "Where is Klaus?" she asked.

  Rebekah stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Why do you need him?"

  "Damon Salvatore has been spotted in the Quarter."

  "What?"

  Lyra panted. "There are bodies stacked everywhere. Some police are decapitated. Blood is decorating the streets. It was horrible," she sobbed.

  Rebekah's eyes widened.

  Two giant gusts of supernatural energy barreled into the room.

  "What do you mean that bloody Damon Salvatore is here?" screamed Nik.

  "Exactly that, sir," responded a traumatized Lyra.

  "Are you alright, Lyra?" asked a concerned Elijah.

  "Not really, but I'll deal." Lyra said.

  Elijah clenched his jaw.

  Bonnie walked into the room. "What's going on?"

  Jeremy trailed behind her. "Are you okay Lyra?"

  Lyra shook her head. "Damon's here."

  The Bennetts shared a grim look between them.

  "Well, time to kill," declared Kol.

  "We need a plan Kol," stressed Nik.

 "He's got a point," inserted the female vampire.

  Kol rolled his eyes. "Oh. Please. Tell. Us. Oh. Mighty. One."

  The dark-eyed vampire narrowed her eyes.

  "Kol, stop. Let's hear what she has to say," urged Elijah.

  The female vamp nodded. "You need to give him want he wants."

  "And that is love?"

  Her dark eyes shined in a sinister light. "His victory."

***

  Damon strutted around the blood-soaked ancient streets. He sadistically smirked as he spotted the piled up bloodies. He wanted to go all out for this King of New Orleans. He openly laughed as he chugged down a swig of the good stuff. A 40 year aged brandy. Good year, 1977. Stefan hadn't killed anyone that year and they lived relatively well. At least, no one tried to kill them and Damon had the old Stefan back, not the douche bag Stefan.

 Until Stefan fell off the wagon again on February 1978. That had been rough, Stefan was an ass. And then he shut off his emotions again. He departed from their home and ventured off to slaughter more people as the _Ripper_.

  That sucked. It marked another hallmark moment in their relationship. Just like the '20s and the 1870s.

  Some king. Couldn't even come to save his people.

  But what did he expect from a guy who elected himself to rule this fruity place?

  "Enjoying yourself?"

 He turned to see the dark-eyed female vampire. And here Damon thought she had been killed by Stefan or killed accidently by that damn werewolf.

  "Ah. Anna. What a surprise. I expected you to be long gone."

  "Really? Why?" Anna demanded.

  "You're not dependable, Anna," snapped Damon.

  "Maybe not in the past. But I'm here now," responded Anna.

  "Good for you." Damon said as he threw back another sip of his favorite brandy.

  She tilted her head. "So where do you need me?"

  Damon leered down at Anna."With Stefan. But I can't turn back time. So here we are."

  "I'm sorry, stated Anna.

  "I bet you are,"snarked Damon.

  "Let me help you defeat the real enemy," she said.

 Damon sipped his brandy and stared at the vampire with suspicion, but swallowed down the nagging feeling in his gut. Any chance to achieve revenge against the people who murdered his brother.

  "You can tell me who killed my brother," commanded Damon.

  "A dead man," drily stated Anna.

  "What" Damon asked.

  A dead man?

  What was she babbling about?

  She couldn't be serious...

  A scream interrupted Damon from probing into what exactly Anna meant by that. Damon turned to witness a green-eyed witch arching down a condescending eyebrow as the witch gurgled out one final sigh.

  Damon nodded at a nearby vampire who rushed at the witch and pinned her to the wall of the candy store. She groaned and swallowed as the vampire tightened his hand around her tiny neck.

 The vampire leered into the witch. The witch clawed at the vampire's hands and ripped the skin into shreds. She gasped shallowly and her breath hissed out. A swift breeze whizzed behind the vampire. A sharp crunch eased and released the vampire's grip on the mysterious witch.

  A blonde male stood behind him and then yanked out a slimy red organ. He then dropped the organ that dropped to the ground by squelchy splatter. The blonde shoved the limp, decaying vampire aside, who seemed to soar until the body crashed into a nearby building and snapped the body in tilted angle. 

 "Are you alright, love?" he asked.

  Bonnie coughed and then grunted out, "Behind you."

  She narrowed her eyes and the other vampire groaned until Rebekah came and snapped his neck. His body toppled to the ground.

  Nik smirked at his baby sister.

  "Honestly, sister, you need to stop snapping their necks."

  "I don't want to ruin my nails."

  Nik rolled his eyes. "Glad to know where your head is right now."

 Rebekah simply smiled at her brother.

 Bonnie then revived the vampire and then spoke some harsh Latin phrase that caused the sneaky vampire to seize and then have their eyes implode and slump to the ground. The emerald-eyed witch sighed.

  "Took you long, enough," chided Rebekah as she looked at her fingernails.

  "At least I killed him," retorted Bonnie.

  Freya appeared and then 3 vampires dropped to their knees spluttering out streams of blood from their lips and eyes. They then collapsed in greying meat slabs that smacked into the old streets.

  Elijah Mikaelson flashed in and ripped out two hearts and then delicately rolled them off his open palms like tiny marbles into two jars.

  Damon's heart accelerated at seeing Elijah Mikaelson. Klaus was a myth, but Elijah was a fact. He only came when supernatural beings stepped out of line.

  This was not good.

  "Mr. Salvatore, we have a few matters to discuss,"  he informed.

  What a boring man. 

  "Sorry not in the mood," he said.

 Elijah Mikaelson chose to ignore his comment.

  "I highly suggest you give up. It's over," stated a calm Elijah.

  "Really?" asked a disbelieving Damon.

  "You might want to listen to Lijah. He is the only one who cares to end this peacefully, Damon," advised the smirking dimple-popping blonde male.

  Who was this guy?

  Damon shoved down the dread that slowly washed over him. His chances of surviving were low. But he refused to allow himself to submit to these assholes.

  He would go out swinging.

  "So what did I do to earn the Great Elijah Mikaelson's presence?" taunted Damon.

  "You killed our brother Kol, added the blonde male.

  "You're all related? Huh. Murder runs in the family, stated an eye-bulging Damon.

  "I could say the same, Damon, casually replied Elijah.

  He sensed his chances had plummeted even further to 4 percent. These Mikaelsons and their blonde groupie were playing with him. They intended to needle him into surrender or humiliation before they inevitably overwhelmed all of them.

 Damon then swung back a deep gulp of his brandy. His favorite tasted bitter and angry, despite the amazing tastes he had experienced minutes before.

  "So then, how's Kol's _body_?" mocked Damon with an unkind sneer.

  "Looking as handsome as ever," remarked a joking voice.

  The blonde-haired and dark skinned witch snorted in unison. Elijah sighed and damped a cloth on his blood-stained hands. The blonde male rolled his eyes and groaned at the voice.

 A draft whipped past Damon and he heard his final two vampires groan out in pain. Damon sighed as their bodies collapsed to the ground.

 Why hadn't he recruited older, stronger vampires, instead of creating his own?

  His chances were dropping to 3.5 percent.

 "So who's the blonde? quipped Damon as he tossed another mouthful of his drink.

 The blonde male smirked. "I'm the King of New Orleans."

  How did the damn King know the Mikaelsons?

  He'd been ruling this city for only a few centuries.

  He might have cultivated a reputation. That those stuck-up Mikaelsons respected or secretly influenced.

  Although why would they waste their time here in New Orleans, when they could rule anywhere.

  Unless...

  "Klaus," realized Damon.

 The blonde smirked. "In the flesh."

 God. Damn. It.

  So that jack ass didn't lie.

  Great.

  Wonderful.

  Damon poured a thick swig, before he threw aside the bottle and shattered the final reminder of a past stability.

  "So you going to punish me now? Or what?" demanded Damon.

  "I'm not going to do anything," informed Klaus.

  "I'll be the one doing that honor, darling."

  Damon turned and smothered a string of curses. The damn jackass was breathing and smirking. He wanted Damon to suffer. Not just suffer, but witness a deep dread swarm and swept his veins.

  He killed Stefan and the others.

  Damon Salvatore was screwed...

  Or was he?

 Damon hid the spike of confidence that pierced his heart. Whether he died or survived, he cultivated their weakness and they didn't know about that white oak bridge in Mystic Falls. He was ahead of these older vampires for a change.

  Damon smirked. "Let's not be too hasty, _darling_."

  He raised his left hand.

  A blast of energy seared the Mikaelsons' brains. Another wave attacked Bonnie and Freya, which caused them to hit the ground and clamp their hands over their ears. They groaned, moaned and growled to Damon Salvatore.

 The blue-eyed vampire smiled sadistically.

 Then an explosion decimated apart one witch whose face searched Damon's for a reassurance of hope. Damon only gaped as she crumbled into flaky particles.

  Who did _that_?

  A string of pants snapped Damon's neck to spot a brown-eyed brunette with a trail of blood trickling past his smug lips.

  "What are you doing?" demanded Damon's final ally.

 "Being a badass," said the boy.

  He murmured a quick Latin phrase, and the witch choked and gagged as she plummeted to the ground. Her skull crackled on the cement path. The dying light swept across her gray eyes. A strand of purple-dyed hair fell across her cheek.

  "See? I'm a total badass,"the warlock confidently stated.

  He hacked out a bloody splat on his shirt. He crumpled and rolled onto his back. He coughed and groaned as blood seeped out under his eye sockets.

  "Jere!" shouted the witch.

  "Jeremy...no..." breathed Anna.

  "No!" roared Kol.

  The blonde witch gasped and covered her mouth.

  The other blonde inhaled sharply.

  Klaus snarled.

  Elijah's eyes widened in shock and fear for the precious little warlock.

  They all needed to get over themselves.

  He was just a worthless warlock.

  "Idiot,"  taunted Damon.

  Why would he risk himself for an immortal family who'd never spare him another thought?

 And Anna mourning a murderous warlock like he was a friend? What a dick move. She didn't deserve a second of mercy.

  Those witches should have realized that he would manage to kill someone. Especially someone they cared about, preferably.

  "He'll die, before he can-" said Damon.

  Kol flashed over and severed Damon Salvatore's head from the rest of his body. Damon's head rolled and his luminous eyes darkened and dulled at the darkness that claimed his disconnected body.

  "Don't you dare die on me, Bennett," he begged.

  "Kol...I'm fine," whispered Jeremy.

  Kol ripped into his own wrist with his sharp fangs and placed his leaking blood into Jeremy's trembling lips. Jeremy heaved out a surprised breath.

  Everyone collectively sighed with relief.

  "You okay, Jere?"

 Jeremy nodded.

 "Are you guys?" asked Jeremy.

  "We are fine, Mr. Bennett," informed Elijah.

  Rebekah nodded and mumbled a thanks.

  Freya rubbed his shoulder. "Thank you, for saving my family."

  Jeremy smiled. "No problem."

"So we good Warlock-Lover?" asked Anna.

  Kol nodded. "Go baby vamp."

  "Thanks for killing them."

  Kol nodded again.

  Anna smiled before she darted off into the night. Rebekah and Freya looked at Bonnie who grabbed Nik's arm and ushered him to follow her lead.

  "Anxious to be alone with me, love?"

  Bonnie's heart accelerated. "In your dreams, Mikaelson."

  "Every night, love."

  Bonnie groaned. "You need a hobby."

  Nik smirked."I'm already a bloody King, love."

  Nik smirked down at her. Bonnie glanced at him warily. 

  "What?" Bonnie asked. 

Nik picked her up bridal style and flashed them away.  Soon after, Rebekah grabbed her sister's hand and they two departed to their home.

 "Thank you again, Mr. Bennett," said Elijah.

  "Anytime."

  "Hopefully it won't come to that anytime soon," Elijah stated.

  He turned to Kol. "Stay safe, brother."

  Kol smirked at Elijah. "And what fun is that, Lijah?"

  Elijah sighed and gave him a final parting glance, which prompted him to clench his jaw at Kol's continued smirking. He then flashed away from the bloodied streets.

  Once Elijah vanished, Kol's smirk dropped and a worried expression covered his features.

  "Never do that, again."

  Jeremy smiled softly. "I'll try not to."

  "I'm serious, Jeremy"

  Kol ran his fingers down his warlock's cheek and Jeremy leaned into his touch. A warm sensation enveloped them and they sighed as they gently pressed their lips against each other. Their foreheads touched and Kol lifted Jeremy into his arms.

  "Let's hit the road, darling."

  "Right now?"

  "Yep."

  "Can I at least pack a toothbrush?"

  Kol rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll buy you a new one."

  "What about Bonnie?"

  "You can call her later."

  "But-"

  Kol silenced him with a rough passionate kiss. Jeremy leaned into Kol's nose. He happily sighed.

  "You're an ass."

  "And you're a dork."

  They smiled into each other as the Sun slowly rose above the horizon. Then they flashed away from the battlefield.

  They proceeded to begin their adventure.

  Hopefully, Jeremy got his toothbrush. And Kol got a slice of happiness. Perhaps, Life handed toothbrushes and happiness in some sort of gift basket.


End file.
